batesfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Carlin Stewart
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = Evan Stewart (May 25, 2019 - present) |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = Layla (daughter) |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Gil Bates (father) Kelly Bates (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Zachary, Lawson, Nathan, Trace, Jackson, Warden, Isaiah, Judson & Jeb (brothers) Michaela, Erin, Alyssa, Tori, Josie, Katie, Addallee, Ellie & Callie-Anna (sisters) |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = 13 biological uncles & aunts Paul Stewart & Denese Stewart (parents-in-law) 5 brothers & sisters-in-law 6 nephews & nieces-in-law |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = Instagram }}Carlin Brianna Stewart (née Bates) (born April 11, 1998) is the ninth child and fifth daughter of Gil Bates and Kelly Bates. She is the sister of Zachary Bates, Michaela Keilen, Erin Paine, Lawson Bates, Nathan Bates, Alyssa Webster, Tori Smith, Trace Bates, Josie Balka, Katie Bates, Jackson Bates, Warden Bates, Isaiah Bates, Addallee Bates, Ellie Bates, Callie-Anna Bates, Judson Bates and Jeb Bates. She is the wife of Evan Stewart and the mother of their daughter, Layla. Early life Carlin Brianne Bates was born on April 11, 1998, to Gil Bates and Kelly Bates. She was the couple's ninth child, and they went on to have ten more children after her. Carlin was homeschooled growing up. She and her siblings were raised as active participants of Bill Gothard's Institute in Basic Life Principles. While in high school, she took dual enrollment classes at a local college (likely Crown College of the Bible's Early Advantage program). She and her brother Trace graduated from high school together in 2016. They held a graduation party at Mount Moriah Camp, which was planned by Carlin and open to the public. Erin, Lawson, Tori, and Carlin sang the song "All Along" by Rebecca J. Peck and Mark Lanier at the party. Many of the older Bates kids and friends performed skits at the party as well. At the party, Carlin's brother Nathan asked her who she aspired to be, and her answer was her father: "He’s always been faithful in the little things. He’s steady in the Lord. Whatever he does, he doesn’t lose his cool." Personal life Courtship Carlin met Evan Stewart when she was attending a ladies' event hosted by his church. Her sister Erin saw the possibility of a connection and set them up. Carlin began dating Evan Stewart on September 17, 2016. On March 23, 2017, the couple publicly announced their relationship. In the season six finale of Bringing Up Bates that aired on September 14, 2017, Gil Bates gave Evan and Carlin the green light to enter a courtship; the episode did not feature the beginning of a courtship. Commercials for the season seven premiere of Bringing Up Bates advertised that the episode would feature a courtship proposal. This was the first public information that the couple was officially courting. On the January 4, 2018, UpTV released an official courtship announcement a few hours before the season premiere. In that night's episode, Evan took Carlin on a scavenger hunt around east Tennessee, ending at the Norris Dam. Once at the dam, Evan sang a song he had written for Carlin and presented her with a bracelet, and she agreed to enter a courtship with him. "Just looking back and seeing all the thought and all the work that went into what Evan did for me and making this day super special, I was overwhelmed with the love he showed me and all the participation of everybody," Carlin said of the courtship proposal. Engagement On September 24, 2018, Carlin announced that she is engaged to Evan Stewart. He proposed at Portland Head Lighthouse in Portland, Maine, after spending a romantic day exploring Portland together. Marriage Carlin married Evan Stewart on May 25, 2019, at Castleton Farms in Loudon, Tennessee. She had two matrons of honor, her sister Erin and sister-in-law Whitney. Her bridesmaids were her sisters Michaela, Alyssa, Tori, Josie, and Katie, future sisters-in-law Ashley Sparkman, Brittany Randolph, and Maegan and Kailyn Stewart, and friend Joy-Anna Forsyth. Her sisters Addallee and Ellie were junior bridesmaids, and her sister Callie and future nieces Braelyn and Bella Randolph were flower girls. Her brothers Zach, Lawson, Nathan, Trace, and Jeb were among the groom's party. The wedding was officiated by Frank Gagliano and her father Gil Bates. Carlin and Evan's honeymoon location is currently unknown, but given the photo of their passports that Carlin posted the day after the wedding it is likely somewhere outside of the United States. Motherhood On September 4, 2019, Carlin and Evan announced that they are expecting their first child. The baby is due in February of 2020. On October 5, 2019, Carlin and Evan announced that they are having a girl, who will be named Layla Rae. On January 31, 2020, at 3:56 pm, Carlin gave birth to Layla Rae. She weighed 5 pounds, 13 ounces and measured 18 inches. Her original due date was in mid-February but Carlin had to be induced after being diagnosed with the same blood-clotting disorder as her older sister, Erin, early in her pregnancy. Career Carlin is very active at her church, where she leads character lessons on children on Sunday nights. She leads a Bible club for young girls that includes daily Bible reading, prayer, and Scripture memory. Education Carlin currently attends Crown College of the Bible, where she is pursuing a degree in music. She is a member of Crown's choir. Missionary In August of 2017, Carlin went on a mission trip to the Philippines to work with Blessing International. Television Carlin appeared on the TLC show 19 Kids and Counting many times as a child and teenager. In 2012, TLC aired one season of the show United Bates of America, which focused on Carlin's family. In 2015, UpTV began airing a similar show, Bringing Up Bates. Carlin is regularly featured in both shows. Bates Sisters Boutique On March 18, 2019, Carlin, along with her sister Erin and sister-in-law Whitney, announced that she was opening a clothing store called Bates Sisters Boutique. The online store officially launched on April 19, 2019. Many of the items sold out within hours. Gallery Carlin-Child.jpg|Carlin as a child. CarlinEvan-Courting.jpg|Evan asking Carlin to court. CarlinEvan-Engaged.jpg|Evan proposing to Carlin. CarlinEvan-Married.jpg|Just married. CarlinEvan-Pregnant.jpg|Pregnancy announcement. CarlinEvan-GenderReveal.jpg|Gender reveal. Category:Stewarts Category:Married Category:Parents Category:Bates